Various power conversion systems, such as alternating current (AC) to direct current (DC) converters (AC/DC converters) and DC to DC converters (DC/DC converters), include as a desirable feature the ability to control and change the output voltage value dynamically. That ability may be exploited, for instance, for implementing cable-drop-compensation.
Various solutions already proposed to provide such a desirable feature exhibit a number of drawbacks such as, for instance, a certain complexity and/or a marked dependency of the output voltage resolution on the accuracy of a digital-to-analog converter (DAC) included in the arrangement.